Tieflings
With red, to purple chitin like flesh, long whisker-like hair and horns, luminous and connecting like halos above. Rare and mysterious, Tieflings are the least cemented race found within the Tadpole Galaxy. If a Tiefling faction does exist it hasn't made contact, all those who travel this far from home are refugees and adventurers who come seeking new opportunities or knowledge. Very few second generation Tieflings exist but those who do have odd color skin and shorter horns compared to their parents. With rarity comes value. Tiefling bodies have a high value not only on the black market but if handed over to the Tiamat Empire, a hefty reward can be given in return. This, of course, leaves Tiefling wanders with few options of alliances, the majority of them living amongst The Silver Star for the safety and freedom they promise. Creating a Tiefling * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2. * Age. Tieflings are considered adult at the age of 25. They live about 150 years. * Size. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision. You have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common. Starlight Subrace * Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 2. * Hellish Resistance. You have resistance to fire damage. * Infernal Legacy. You know the thaumaturgy cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the hellish rebuke spell once per day as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the darkness spell once per day. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Chaos Subrace * Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. * Abyssal Fortitude. Your hit point maximum increases by half your level (minimum 1) every level. * Abyssal Arcana. Each time you finish a long rest, you gain the ability to cast cantrips and spells randomly determined from a short list. At 1st level, you can cast a cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can also cast a 1st level spell. At 5th level, you can cast a 2nd-level spell. You can cast a spell gained from this trait only once until you complete your next long rest. You can cast a cantrip gained from this trait at will, as normal. For 1st-level spells whose effect changes if cast using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, you cast the spell as if using a 2nd-level slot. Spells of 2nd level are cast as if using a 2nd-level slot. At the end of each long rest, you lose the cantrips and spells previously granted by this feature, even if you did not cast them. You replace those cantrips and spells by rolling for new ones on the Abyssal Arcana Spells table. Roll separately for each cantrip and spell. If you roll the same spell or cantrip you gained at the end of your previous long rest, roll again until you get a different result. D6 1st Level # Dancing Lights 2. True Strike 3. Light 4. Message 5. Spare the Dying 6. Prestidigitation D6 3rd Level # Burning Hands 2. Charm Person 3. Magic Missile 4. Cure Wounds 5. Tasha's Hideous Laughter 6/ Thunderwave D6 5th Level # Alter Self 2. Darkness 3. Invisibility 4. Levitate 5. Mirror Image 6. Spider Climb